Bones and bony structures are susceptible to a variety of weaknesses that can affect their ability to provide support and structure. Weaknesses in bony structures may have many causes, including degenerative diseases, tumors, fractures, and dislocations. Advances in medicine and engineering have provided doctors with a plurality of devices and techniques for alleviating or curing these weaknesses. Typically, weaknesses in the spine are corrected by using devises that fuse one or more vertebrae together. There is a need for variations of a new screw that can be used to distract vertebrae and restore as well as maintain disc height while keeping the lumber vertebrae in its natural alignment through a combination of rigid/semi-rigid or pivoting screw segments.